


That's the way I love you

by Larryswonderworld



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Break Up, Drugs, Failed attempt of suicide, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Up, Sad, Smut, Suicide Attempt, a hint of narry relationship, its just so sad :(, larry stylinson - Freeform, narry friendship, slight use of drugs (only in the beginning!), ziam relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know if Louis loves him (or ever loved him) when they break up after a heavy fight about Louis' partying. His heart is broken, shattered, burned- it hurts so much.</p><p>Louis doesn't know if he can make Harry believe that he didn't mean what he said during their fight. </p><p>(Basically a story about a break-up/make-up. Includes fluff and a bit of smut because yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. My first AO3 fanfic! Please let me know what you think :)

Three in the morning.

It is 3 o' clock in the morning and Louis hasn't returned home yet.

Harry clutches his cup of hot chocolate in both of his hands, close to his chest, and stares at the flickering lights of the telly. The colors are too bright, the voices too loud. He has no idea what he is watching, but he doesn't care. Where is Louis?  
Worries fill Harry's chest as he reads the last text that his boyfriend had send to him.

00:49- b home laet. Dnt worry

The curly haired boy bites his lip. What does his boyfriend mean with "be home late"? Who is he with? Is Louis dancing with other men- or woman? Harry's chest tightens, and he orders himself to push the image out if his head. Louis will never do that. Sure, he loves dancing, but he will never dance like that with someone who isn't Harry. The curly lad is sure of that. Louis is not a cheater. How many times hadn't Louis scooped his boyfriend in his arms, and laughed his crinkled eye laugh at him when Harry's jealous side would show? How many times hadn't he kissed his face and told him not to think so negatively about him? So, nothing to worry about.  
Harry sips a bit from his hot chocolate and picks at his comfy pajama jeans, that Louis had given him for their first anniversary (he gave him a shiny promise ring too, which Harry still wears proudly). The pajamas had a banana pattern on them and Louis said they reminded him of Harry: "sweet, long... well... You know." He had winked suggestively and you can only guess what they did next.  
Harry smiles. Tomorrow will be their third anniversary. Three years. Three years of LouisandHarry. Unbelievable. Yesterday, Harry went to the tattoo parlor and got himself a new tattoo; a small peach, on his upperarm. Some might think it's stupid, but Louis had always said that if Harry was a banana, Louis would be his peach. So that's why.  
Just as Harry decides to call his boyfriend for the fourteenth time in an hour to ask him if he pleasepleaseplease can come home or at least let him know he's alright, the door is opened with a loud bang. Harry jumps up and rushes to the frontdoor. Stumbling and slipping on his socks, Harry reaches the hallway. "Louis!" he squeakes. "Louis, you're-"  
His heart drops when he sees the state Louis is in. Bloodshot eyes from the alcohol or weed- or both- with his shoes in his hand and a droopy smirk on his face.  
"-home," Harry finishes his sentence.  
"'arry," Louis laughs. He steps towards Harry, but Harry moves a step backward.  
"Have you smoked weed again?" Harry asks, his voice laced with dissapointment.  
"Ju' a lil'," Louis hiccups and walks past Harry, into the living room.  
Harry frowns and then follows him. "A little?"  
"Oh please, I know that tone," Louis says while he points his finger drunkly towards Harry. "You gon' be aaall mad and sad. Sayin' I'm irre- irre- irresponsible and-" hiccup- "that I don't care 'bout you."  
Harry stays silent. He knows that his boyfriend is right- he's the one that knows him best. And maybe that stings a bit more than it should, knowing that Louis knew that Harry would be sad if he smoked and drank again. But he still went for it.  
"But y'know Haz, I don't care," Louis plops down on the sofa and closes his eyes with a lazy smile. "I had fun tonight."  
"I bet you did," Harry whispers, while he fights back the hot tears in his eyes. He can't cry right now. He can't.  
"'Cuse me?" Louis sits up. "What'd ya say?"  
"I said," Harry says louder. "I bet you did! While I sat alone here on the fucking couch, waiting for you. Just like last night, and the night before!"  
Louis stands up. "If you were gon' be a brat about it, then why d'you stay home?"  
"Because you know I don't like clubbing, and you know that I'd rather be home with you and cuddle and watch a movie. But apparently you like to dance and kiss with other people better than stay with your boyfriend, the night before our anniversary."  
"Well, yeah, maybe I do," Louis sneers back, sobering up a bit.  
Harry's heart stops beating and his head jerks back a bit, as if he is slapped. "W-What?" he chokes,  
"I said: maybe I fucking do!" Louis' blue eyes stare right in Harry's eyes.  
Harry opens his mouth, and then closes it again. Did Louis.. Did he kiss.. Tears brim in Harry's eyes as he looks at the boy that he thought loved him so. Then he turns around and runs upstairs, to his and Louis' room. His heart is pounding against his ribs, but not in a good way. All he can think about is Louis kissed someone else. He kissed someone else. Tears are spilling from his eyes as he slams the door closed. Blindly he grabs his backpack and starts throwing random stuff in it. T-Shirts, jeans, his charger, notebook.  
He doesn't notice that Louis has followed him until he grabs his arm. "Harry. Harry, Harry, fuck Haz, what- what are you doing?!" Louis stutters.  
"I'm leaving," Harry says, choked up with tears as he zips his backback.  
"No. Nonononono," Louis pulls frantically at his hair. "No, Harry, no, I.. I.."  
Harry rushes downstairs, grabbing his mobile phone and keys from the table. Louis is stumbling down the stairs, catching Harry's upper arm. Harry flinches in pain. That was exactly the place where his new tattoo is. What a fucking joke.  
"Harry, please I'm sorry I didn't mean it-" Louis searches for words as he tries to look Harry in his eyes.  
Harry avoids the blue eyes, knowing that he would give in and stay home the moment he sees the eyes that he loves so much. Just like all the other times. "You never mean it," Harry says bitterly. "And you always expect me to believe you straight away."  
"Haz, I-"  
"Fucking stop!" Harry screams, his whole body shaking. "Fucking stop! You always do this! You go out, get drunk and stoned, forget about me, fight with me and then expect me to forgive you, every-damn- time! But not tonight, Louis." Harry's lip trembles. "Not at the night before our anniversary. Which you probably forgot about, too."  
Louis looks so lost, with his arms next to his body, his hair sticking up, eyes bloodshot and pale face.  
"Thought so," Harry snickers. He shrugs of his jumper, and shows him his upper arm. "And you know what? I got a tattoo for you. Call up all of your friends to tell them what your stupid boyfriend did this time. I don't care what you do, Louis. I'm done."  
"What- What do you mean, you're done?" Louis rushes after Harry who walks - no, runs- to his car, which is parked in front of their little house. Harry turns around. "I mean, we're done. Over. Finished. Here-" Harry throws the promise ring towards Louis. Louis doesn't catch it, just stares wide eyed towards Harry. "Give it to the next one. I'm done." He opens his car and slams the door shut when he sits down. His fingers tremble when he starts to pull away, but he tries to ignore it. He needs to leave. Now.  
"Wait!" Louis screams as he tries to open the door. "Harry, god damn it, you need to listen. I didn't mean it. I swear, I promise, please don't leave me," he is full on sobbing now. "Please don't leave us. I love you. I love you, Harry, please don't do this to us."  
Harry ignores him with a heavy heart as he drives away. And if his heart shatters for the millionth time if he looks in the rearview mirror and sees Louis standing there, then that is his secret.


End file.
